It's not a dream
by Radhiatul
Summary: hai... ini ff aku yang pertama.. :  jadi kalau ada kesalahan maap ya, jangan lupa di comment :


**I'ts not a Dream**

**Yoona POV**

"annyeong haseyo Yoona…" sapa sseorang pria yang mengagetkan ku saat tidur. Aishh aku tahu itu siapa. "annyeong haseyo" sapanya lagi. Aku tetap tidak melihatnya. Aku hanya pura pura tidur agar Ia mau pergi dari kelasku. "annyeong haseyo…" sapanya lagi, ok kali ini aku menyerah… aku memandanginya, di tangannya ada dua gelas cappuchino. Sudah kuduga. Itu pasti Choi Siwon, ketua kelas deri kelas sebelah yang selalu menggunakan hairstyle itu itu saja, maksudku tidak pernah berubah dan kaca matanya yang bulat dan pena yang tergantung di lehernya.

"wae?" sapa ku dengan pandangan super sinis yang aku bisa.

"ya, kau tidak bisa memandang sinis… lagi pula tidak baik untuk matamu, nanti kalau sakit siapa yang repot?" tanyanya dengan eye smile nya.

"aish, kalau aku sakit kan ada Nichkun, lagian untuk apa kau urusi aku? Urusi saja muka mu dulu" dia benar benar membuatku kesal. Pertama, Ia sudah membangunkan tidurku. Kedua, ia memandangiku dengan eye smilenya yang membuatku mual. Ketiga, Ia menkhawatirkan ku. Ke empat…. Ke empat apa ya? Biasanya dia membuatku kesal sampai Pentium empat? Aish, lupakan. Lalu tiba tiba Ia menyodorkan cappuchinonya satu padaku. Ia memang tahu apa yang aku butuhkan saat aku bangun tidur.

"ghamsanimida" jawabku dengan formal.

"kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku gumawo, selalu ghamsanimida… kita kan teman, aniyo sahabat"

"kita? Sahabat?" dia membuat cappuchino nya menjadi pahit karena perkataannya barusan.

"_so good by_e _don't cry and smile,gaseum sirideon sigandeul moduda bonaejulgeoya so goodbye eodumsok oe…..robdeon na… nan nega piryohae I need Your Love again…. _" nyanyian Tiffany di depan pintu kelas membuat tatapan tajamku ke Siwon menjadi reda. "Fanny!" sapa ku

"ne? wah ada Siwon, Annyeong" sapanya sambil bow. "annyeong" jawab Siwon yang hanya menundukkan kepala. Aku lalu memberikan cappuchinoku ke Tiffany dan pergi ke tempat biasa aku melarikan diri jika Siwon ada di kelas.

"Gumawo yoona-ah." Tiffany berteriak dari dalam kelas dan aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"wa…h anginnya sepoi sepoi dan di sini sangat cocok untuk tidur" dan aku memejamkan mataku. Di sini memang tempatku, pohon ek yang sudah tua dan masih memberikan oxygen yang segar untuk ku hirup. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari lapangan basket. Jika ada pertandingan, pohon ini dipenuhi oleh orang orang yang ingin menonton. Siwon sudah pernah berjanji padaku untuk tidak pernah menggangguku saat aku berada di pohon ini. Karna aku sudah pernah bilang padanya kalau aku kesini untuk mengingat kenangan aku bersama seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa, aku hanya membohonginya agar ia tidak menggangguku lagi. Awalnya ia tidak percaya, tetapi saat dia melihatku menangis, ia menjadi terharu dan luluh. Hahaha.

"yoon-ah, temani aku ke perpustakaan sekarang…" Tiffany duduk di sebalah ku dan mulai merengek. Dia seperti anak kecil yang meminta untuk diganti popoknya.

"aniyo, aku sedang tidur" jawabku kesal. Dan Tiffany langsung berdiri.

"ya, bagaimana seorang Nichkun bisa menyukaimu ha?"

"annyyeong haseyo Tiffany" aku langsung membuka mata, dan ternyata itu Nichkun, apa Ia mendengarkan perkataan Tiffany barusan?

"Annyyeong" sapanya padaku dengan senyumannya.

"aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu, aku duluan ya? Annyeong" Tiffany langsung pergi meninggalkan kan kami berdua. Dia pasti kaget.

"ada apa?" aku memulai pembicaraan

"aniyo, aku Cuma rindu" setelah itu kami berbincang bincang dalam angin yang sepoi sepoi, hingga waktunya masuk ke kelas. Dan seperti biasanya, nichkhun mengantarku pulang dengan mobil City nya.

"gumawo"

"cheonmaneyo" lalu ia langsung tancap gas dan dalam sekejap mobilnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"annyeong haseyo"

"yeobuseyoo?"

"yoona inmida"

"kau tidak seperti Yoona ku"

"Umma… cepat bukakan pintunya Ini aku"

Umma lalu membukakan pintunya. "kenapa kau beda sekali dengan di kamera? Apa kameranya rusak?" umma lalu sibuk memperhatikan kameranya. "aish, ada pelastik kecil dan sedikit kotoran disini, aku harus membersihkannya"

Saat aku mengganti baju ku, aku melihat di meja belajarku…. " Taemin-ssi….! Aish, " lalu aku keluar dari kamarku "umma, kemana Taemin?"

"di kamarnya mungkin"

"aish, kenapa ia tak menjawabku?" aku merepet sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya.

"yee…. noona, dia datang"

"lelaki yang berkirim e-mail dengan mu itu?"

"ne,noona belum lihat kan bagai mana dia? Dia sangat baik, dia yang mengajariku main ps, oh iya waktu itu noona sekolah di jeju, dan waktu noona kembali ke Seoul dia pergi ke luar negri"

"So? Kau pikir dengan kau menceritakan itu aku akan luluh dan mengatakan Taemin-ssi pakai lah laptopku hingga pulsanya habis, kan teman mu itu mau datang. Mau dia datang, mau nggak, ngajarin ps, atau apalah itu, it's not problem" jawabku dengan gaya yang agak angkuh.

"m… noona" Taemin nyengir nyengir sendiri

"wae?... taemin-ssi wae?"

"kata kata mu salah, harusnya It's not my problem bukan It's not problem" jawab taemin dengan menahan tertawa

"mo? Aigo,,, kan Cuma beda sikit" aku menahan rasa malu

"hahahahaha tapi artinya sangat berbeda hahahaha" tertawanya mulai meledak dan Ia masuk ke kamar.

"Aissh, Taemin-ssi, kembalikan laptop ku! Aissh, kenapa pintunya kau kunci?"

Sialan taemin, awas aja nanti akan ku permalukan ia didepan temannya itu.

"Yoon-ah" sapa Umma "besok Umma dan Appa pergi ke Vietnam"

"wae?"

"ada urusan yang harus dikerjakan"

"umma…. Mengapa tidak menungguku libur? Lagian aku malas liat taemin" rengek ku ke Umma

"kau kan sudah besar, akur lah dengan adikmu. Jelek jelek gitu dia juga adik mu"

"wae? Jelek? Gara gara Appa muka ku begini, noona laptopmu di atas kasur mu, " jawab Taemin sambil mengambil mayonnaise di kulkas

"umma, lihat… dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku" aku mengadu ke Umma

"Taemin, kau tahu kan besok Umma dan Appa akan pergi. Jadi bersikap baiklah dengan kakak mu, jelek jelek gini dia juga kakak mu."

Aku dan Taemin saling berpandangan. "muka ini juga dapat dari muka Umma, makanya jadi kayak gini" jawab kami serentak.

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Tiffany datang ke sekolah, anak anak perempuan sibuk menceritakan tentang murid maru. Katanya sih ganteng. Saat kami mau masuk ke kelas Tiba tiba segerombolan orang berlari dari arah belakang kami. Ada apa ini? Aku dan Tifanny tidak menghiraukan semua ini dan kami tetap masuk ke kelas.

**Minho POV**

"annyeong haseyo, you can speak Korean?" Sang mi songsaenim bertanya padaku

" haseyo. Choi Minho in mida"

"just a bit?" dia mengulanginya lagi dengan bahasa inggris

"aniyo… dulu saya sekolah di sini" lalu semua wanita di kelas itu bersorak dan teriak teriak kecil di tambah lagi dengan anak anak wanita dari kelas lain yang mengintip di jendela.

"aissh, ya!bisahkah kalian kembali ke kelas? Atau saya panggilkan presdir sekolah? " Sang mi songsaenim memarahi mereka dan mereka bubar."jalaskan tentang dirimu"

"Saya dari Amerika, saya hanya setahun di sana. Saya suka bermacam olah raga, terutama football. Tapi appa ku tak membolehkanku bermain football, lalu aku pindah ke basket. Saya harap saya bisa berteman dengan kalian dengan baik." Lalu aku memberikan angel smile ku yang katanya bisa membuat para wanita menjadi nggak karuan.

Dan memang benar, semua wanita yang ada di kelas itu memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"aissh, berhentilah menatapinya, Minho-ssi coba kau minta iuran ke kelas sebelah sekalian untuk berkenalan dengan siswa di sana, aku akan member ceramah pada mereka…." Pinta Sang mi songsaenim

"ne" jawabku. Lalu aku pergi ke kelas sebelah. Saat aku minta iuran, aku menusuri satu per satu siswa, hingga ada satu siswa wanita duduk di paling pojok dengan kepala yang berada di atas meja. Sepertinya ia tidur. "annyeong, noona" tanyaku.

"annyeong noona." Sepertinya ia benar benar lelah. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Setelah di kelas, ternyata Sang mi songsaenim menyuruhku untuk mencari wanita tersebut untuk di mintai iurannya. Namanya Yoona, persis seperti nama kakak teman ku.

"annyeong" aku kembali ke kelas tadi dan hanya ada siswa yang sedang membaca buku novel

"annyeong" ia langsung menutup bukunya "wae?" tanyanya pada ku

"apa kau mengenali Yoona?"

"ne"

"aku sedang mencarinya, kau tahu dia di manaa?"

"untuk apa yoona, ada aku di sini Fanny Fanny Tiffany" ia mengedipkan matanya dan mulai menggodaku dan aku hanya tersenyum

"wae? Apakah kau berubah pikiran?" ia menggodaku lagi dan aku hanya tersenyum

"yah, ni anak tak bisa di ajak bercanda… mungkun dia di bawah pohon ek dekat lapangan basket"

**Yoona POV**

Seperti biasanya, aku duduk dibawah pohon ek, aku tidak sabar menunggu malam tiba. Karena Nichkhun akan membawaku ke suatu tempat. Ia tidak mau memberitau aku. Katanya SECRET.

"Wahhh siapa yang membuat semua ini?"

lilin lilin yang banyak membuat bentuk hati dan di jalan yang tidak terlihat karena tertutup kegelapan malam ini terdapat lilin juga di kiri kanannya dan membentuk jalan yang menunjukkan jalan ke sebuah tempat dan di jalan ini terdapat bunga sakura yang berjatuhan satu persatu. Aku mengambilnya dan menghitungnya. 1,2,3,4,5….. 17 saat aku mengambil bunga yang ke tujuhbelas, aku tidak sadar ada karangan bunga mawar yang sangat besar membentuk hati di hadapanku, dan di balik bunga itu ada seorang pria yang memegangnya, karna bunganya sangat besar, aku tidak dapat melihat muka orang itu, sepertiny Nichkhun. Diakan ada janji mau pergi denganku malam ini.

"Nichkhun oppa… aku sangat menyukai semua ini" aku memulai pembicaraan. Tiba tiba ia menyingkirkan karangan bunganya dari hadapannya.

"Choi Siwon? Omo! Ini siwon?" tanyaku kaget. Jalas saja, itu bukan Nichkhun ku, tapi Siwon.

"annyeong haseyo" ia memegang pundak ku dengan eye smilenya lagi

"annyeong haseyo! Aish, kenapa ia selalu tidur? annyeong haseyo!"

"annyeong haseyo" sapa seorang pria dan sontak aku lansung terbangun dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku sangat bersyukur itu adalah mimpi.

"annyeong haseyo" sapanya lagi

"annyeong. wae?" jawabku memandang pria tersebut. Apa ini mimpi lagi? Ia membawakan dua cappuchino.

"aku ingin minta uang iuran yang tadi" tanyanya

"ini beneran mimpi, sejak kapan ia meminta iuran padaku?" jawabku tanpa sadar

"aniyo, ini nyata… kau mau cappuchino?" lalu ia memberiku segelas cappuchino dan kali ini rasanya sangat karena orang yang memberikannya padaku.

"dari mana kau tahu kalau aku suka cappuchino?"

"dari fanny fanny Tiffany" jawabnya dengan senyumannya.

"sejak kapan nama anak itu berubah, ini iurannya"

"ghamsanimida" lalu ia pergi. Ia seakan akan bunga sakura yang singgah di hadapanku lalu pergi di tiup angin.

"annyeong" sapa Nichkun membawakan dua cappuchino

"annyeong"

"aigo, aku sudah membawakannya untuk mu, ottokhae?"

"sini, biar aku habiskan"lalu kami berbincang bincang berdua hingga bel berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat berakhir.

"Yoona…!" teriak Sang mi songsaenim padaku.

"wae? "

"lihat apa yang kau perbuat pada examination mu!" ia memberikanku lembar jawaban ku, dan ku lihat…

"chukae yoona," aku mengucapkan selamat pada diriku sendiri "hari ini lebih 0,3 dari yang kemarin."

"mo? " Sang mi songsaenim sangat kaget mendengarkan perkataan ku barusan "aish, nilaimu 0,8 pun kau masih bisa member selamat pada dirimu sendiri? Aigo….. anak ini…pulang sekolah nanti, kau harus tetap tinggal di sini untuk mengikuti belajar tambahan"

"OMO, Cuma aku sendiri?"

"ne"

"aigo… bisa kah aku membawa Fanny?"

"Fanny? Siapa?"

"maksudku Tiffany…"

"hajji…. Jangan bawa siapapun"

"pelajaran hari ini selesai, kau sebenarnya pintar, tapi kau malas… aniyo maksudku sangat malas" lalu Sang mi songsaenim pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri dikelas yang sedang merenungi perkataannya barusan.

"huh, dia bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan ku pemalas" lalu aku pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sekolah sangat sepi. Aku pikir aku akan sendirian disini, tapi ternyata ada satu pria yang sedang bermain basket. Aku mendekat kelapangan basket, tepat di samping.

"siapa itu?" tanyaku sendiri. "Choi Minho?" aku berniat untuk menegurnya. Tetapi sepertinya ia sedang sibuk. Aku urungkan niat ku untuk menegurnya dan aku berbalik badan untuk pulang kerumah. Tiba tiba…

**Minho POV**

"Aigo! Mianhae noona**" **aku langsung berlari kearah wanita yang kepalanya kukenakan bola basket. Sepertinya ia pingsan.

"yoona?" aku mengenali wanita itu. Aku langsung nenggendongnya ke dalam kelas. Dan aku mencari ponselnya, siapa tahu ada orang yang bisa kuhubungi untuk menjemputnya ke sini."aish, dia tak membawa dompet dan ponselnya. Aish, kenapa aku juga tidak bawa ponsel dan dompet tadi. Aigo! Mana ada orang jogging bawa dompet dan ponsel… ottokhaeyo… aku tak mungkin menggendongnya pulang, nanti aku dikira penculik , naik taxi pun tak ada uang. Sebaiknya aku tunggu dia sadar saja lalu aku Tanya di mana rumahnya.

**Yoona POV**

"Yoona-ssi…. Yoona-ssi" tiffany memanggilku. Dan setelah kubuka mata, aku teksadar kalau aku duduk dengan minho di pojok belakang kelas dalam keadaan minho memelukku.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat berdiri sebelum Nichkhun datang"

"aigo, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Minho-ah Minho…" aku membangunkan Minho. Lalu aku dan minho pergi cepat cepat keluar sekolah untuk pulang. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah hari ini, diperjalanan Minho menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Sesudah sampai di simpang tiga, aku berbelok ke kanan dan Minho berebelok ke kiri. Tapi setelah kupikir pikir sebaiknya aku mengikuti Minho. Saat sampai di depan pintu rumah Minho, ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi, sepertinya ia muntah

"Minho-ssi… kau tidak apa apa?" lalu ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan kaget begitu melihat ku

"a-a-aniyo… kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"apakah kau tidak sadar? Aku mengiutimu tadi? Kalau aku pulang kerumah, nanti aku akan terkurung di luar karena kunci rumah dibawa adikku dan aku harus duduk di depan pagar dan nanti pasti tetangga ku mengatakan, lihatlah anak itu, ia tidak sekolah… mentang mentang ibunya pergi" lalu aku melihat ada sebuah foto keluarga Minho… "Minho-ssi, umma dan appa mu mana? Apakah ini saudara mu?"

"ne, ini abangku Donghae dan adikku Dongho mereka di amerika"

"lalu kenapa kau kesini"

"mereka semua dilahirkan di amerika dan aku di korea hahaha" aku tahu, sepertinya tertawanya hanya dibuat buat. Lalu minho memberiku segelas hot chocolate.

"gumawo, ceritakan gimana kau bisa nyasar kesini"

"ok. Sebenarnya Umma dan Appa ku ingin tinggal di Amerika kerena nenekku di sana. Saat mereka di sana, mereka melahirkan Donghae hyung dan mereka ingat akan lahan yang ada di korea lalu mereka kembali ke korea dan menitip Donghae hyung pada Kakek dan nenekku. Dulu kakek dan nenekku punya perusahaan yang lumayan besar, tetapi Appaku tidak mau bergabung dengan usaha mereka, Appaku ingin mulai dari awal semuannya di Korea. Saat perusahaan itu berjalan Umma ku melahirkan ku di Korea. Saat itu Appa dan Umma ku selalu bolak balik korea amerika untuk melihat anak nya dan perusahaannya. Saat di korea, Appa mendengar kabar Kakek sakit keras dan kami kembali ke Amerika. Kakek menyuruh Appa melanjutkan perusahaannya dan Appa pun menurutinya. Saat itulah lahir Dongho. Saat kami hidup bahagia di Amerika, pemerintah tidak membolehkan orang Asia sekolah di Amerika. Lalu aku disekolahkan di Korea. Dan tiba tiba perusahaan appaku di korea bangkrut dan Appa menjual semuanya. Appa hanya memfokuskan pada perusahaannnya di Amerika. "

"kemarin kau dari Amerika ngapain? Bukannya kau tidak boleh sekolah di sana? Aku dengar dari Fanny kau di Amerika selama satu tahun" tiba tiba muka Minho jadi memerah

"a-a-a aniyo… apakah kau ingin makan?" aku langsung mengangguk karena kebetulan saat itu aku lapar sekali. Lalu Minho mengantarkanku pulang meskipun kami hanya jalan kaki tapi terasa sangat menyenangkan. Saat sampai di depan rumahku, Minho sangat kaget.

"Wae?"

"apakah kau kakaknya Taemin? Yang dulu sekolah di Jeju?"

"ne" aku menjawab dengan agak bingung, tiba tiba raut wajah Minhho berubah seketika

"boleh aku bertemu dengan Taemin?"

"ayo, masuk lah kerumahku" saat bertemu dengan Taemin, Minho lanngsung memeluk taemin. Mereka seperti Ibu dan anak yang bertemu setelah terpisahkan oleh tsunami.

"onnie, ini chingu yang sering berkirim email dengan ku, dari mana kalian bisa berkenalan?" lalu Minho menjelaskan semuanya pada Taemin. Semenjak hari itu aku sangat akrab dengan Minho. Hingga perasaanku menjadi tak menentu. Nichkhun semakin baik padaku dan Minho juga.

Tiga bulan kemudian dia mendapatkan mobil baru. Dan ia memintaku untuk jadi orang pertama yang menaiki mobil itu bersamanya.

"apakah kau bisa menyetir?"

"kau meremehkan ku ya? Ayo masuk Minho membukakan pintu untukku. Saat di perjalanan,

"yoona…"

"ne?" lalu Minho memegang tanganku

"mianhae…. sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu"

"mo?" aku kaget dengan perkataan Minho barusan lalu aku memandang muka Minho yang sedang mengendarai mobil.

"kau mau jadi kekasihku?" minho langsung menatap mukaku

"mianhae…"

"aku akan menunggu kau putus dengannya"

"mianhae…." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku menjadi bingung dan sangat resah dengan keadaan ini.

"aniyo…. Aku ingin membangun rumah kecil untuk kita berdua saat kita menikah nanti"

"oppa…" tiba tiba pipiku terasa hangat karena air mata.

"kau akan memilikiku dan aku akan memilikimu. Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu aku janji"

"hajima… oppa hajima… aku tak bisa meninggalkan nichkun oppa begitu saja"

"kau bisa memilikiku tanpa harus meninggalkan nichkhun aku akan menjagamu saat nichkhun pergi." Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya,

"oppa"

"katakan kau juga mencintaiku, yoona, katakana saranghae"

aku mengalihkan mukaku dan memandang ke depan "OPPA…! Awaaas" Minho langsung memandang kedepan dan Ia langsung membanting stir ke kiri dan tanpa sadar aku ikut menarik stir mobilnya ke kanan. Demi mengelak dari anak anak yang ingin menyebarng jalan, kami menabrak pohon.

"Umma.. kenapa kau mematikan lampunya? "

"yoona? Apakah kau sudah sadar?"

"umma … umma di mana?" semua gelap, hitam dan sekarang aku hanya bisa mendengar suara isak di sekelilingku. "Taemin…. Appa…." Tiba tiba ada yang memeluk ku sambil menangis. Apakah aku buta… ne sepertinya kecelakaan itu mengambil mataku. Aniyo ini mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi.

"umma, bangunkan aku. Mimpi ini sangat buruk."

"yoon-ah, ini bukan mimpi" Nichkhun memelukku dan aku dapat merasakan kalau ia sedang menangis.

"aniyo… ini mimpi"

"ini bukan mimpi noona" jelas pria yang suaranya sangat mirip dengan Taemin. Ya itu Taemin.

"Taemin ah, ini mimpi kan?" aku meronta sambil menangis. "Taemin, Nichkhun Oppa, Umma, Appa… jelaskan padaku kalau ini mimpi"

"yoona-ssi…. Aigo kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? " Tiffany memegang tanganku

"ini Cuma mimpi fanny. Tenang saja, saat aku terbangun aku akan keluar dari mimpi buruk ini" tiba tiba ditanganku ada air yang jatuh, itu air mata fany yang sedang menangisiku.

"fanny-ah, Nichkhun Oppa, Umma, Taemin-ah , Appa… aapa aku buta? Apa ini mimpi?…apa aku buta?" aku semakin menangis..lalu aku menurunkan kaki ku dan aku terjatuh. Ini asli. Aku buta. Aku tidak bisa melihat lagi.

Sudah satu minggu aku hidup dengan kegelapan. Minho tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi. Hanya Nichkhun, Tifanny, dan Siwon yang tiap hari dating ke rumahku. Apakah Minho tidak ingin repot karena punya teman buta? Aku sudah berulangkali menanyakan kepada taemin. Tetapi ia hanya diam. Suatu hari, ada orang yang berbaik hati menyumbangkan setelah operasi, Taemin menangis dikala semua orang yang gembira.

"waeo?" tanyaku "apakah kau tak senang aku bisa mlihat?"ia hanya menunduk dan ia langsung memelukku. "aku senang onnie, sangat senang." Tiba tiba ia menangis di punggungku.

Lalu Taemin meminta pada Umma untuk pindah sekolah ke Jeju. Aku heran melihatnya. Ia selalu tak pernah menatapku. Apakah ia takut dengan ku? Aku semakun bingung. Apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama aku buta. Aku menyusuri rumah minho, tetapi tidak ada orang. Di sekolahpun ia tidak ada. Orang bilang ia tak pernah ke sekolah semenjak kecelakaan itu.

" Tiga hari setelah Taemin pergi, aku mendapat telpon.

"yobseo?"

"annyeong haseyo kau Yoona? Im Yoona?"

"ne, Yoona Inmida. Siapa ini?"

"aku Umma nya minho." Lalu Umma nya Minho menjelaskan semua yang terjadi selama aku buta.

Aku langsung pergi ke cermin dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan. Aku memperhatikan mataku. Ini tidak asing. Ne, benar perkataan umma minho. Lalu aku berniat untuk pergi kerumah sakit, dan saat aku di depan pagar, aku melihat Taemin yang murung membawa tas. Sepertinya ia habis menangis.

"kenapa kau pulang?" tanyaku

"apakah kau tahu minho dirawat?" aku langsung memegang pundaknya. Dan ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"tatap mataku… " ia tetap menundukkan kepala "taemin-ah., tatap mataku ini! Aniyo bukan mataku tapi mata…" tiba tiba ia langsung menatapku sambil menangis

"apakah kau melihat minho di sini?" ia mengangguk "wae? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?" air matanya lalu keluar sangat banyak. Aku lalu memeluknya. Dan aku langsung berlari ke rumah sakit, mata ku ini tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Aku lalu membuka pintu kamar nomor 403. Disitu terbaring Minho sendiri. Dan ada dua orang pria, sepertinya itu Donghae dan Dingho dan ada Umma dan Appa minho. Mereka semua melihatku dan tersenyum padaku kecuali anak kecil yang seusia Taemin, sepertinya itu Dongho. Mereka semua meninggalkan aku dan minho. "ia masih belum sadar" bisik Umma minho padaku.

"aigo oppa… kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kalau aku tahu ini milikmu, aku tak akan mau oppa saranghae oppa" Aku menangis sambil memegang tangan Minho. Lalu aku memeluknya.

"yoona?"

"Minho? Kau sadar?"

"ne. saranghae"

"kenapa kau melakukan ini?

"aku tidak akan buta, aku masih bisa melihat mu. Mianhae kemarin aku tidak menjengukmu. Aku ke amerika" aku lalu memeluk minho lagi dan menangis "apakah kau ada penyakit?" tanyaku

"ada"

"apa?"

"aku sakit hati melihatmu bersama nichkhun makanya aku meredupkan pemandanganku"

"oppa…. saranghae"

"ne bo saranghae…. Yoona-ssi aku lelah, aku tidur dulu ya" lalu Minho menutup matanya. "oppa…! Oppa! Oppa jangan tinggalkan aku…!" aku menangis sekuat kuatnya.

"babo! Aku belum mati. Apakah kau tak bisa melihat layarnya? Itu belum berubah menjadi garis…" aku memeluk minho lagi. Sebaiknya aku keluar.

Keesokannya pagi pagi aku bangun dan membuat bubur. Aku menghiasnya sebaik mungkin agar Minho cepat sembuh. Saat aku keluar rumah tiba tiba umma minho meneleponku.

"yobseo?"

"yoona, ini umma minho" umma minho mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku menggigil, aku langsung berkeringat, tak sadar air mataku jatuh ke pipiku. Dan aku menjatuhkan buburnya. Aku lalu menelepon Nichkhun

"oppa, jemput aku…"

"kemana?"

"Minho"

"kenapa Minho?"

Hari itu gerimis. Sepertinya langit turut berduka cita. Semua teman minho datang ke pemakaman minho. Setelah pemakaman minho, Taemin kembali ke Jeju. Semenjak minho tak ada, aku jadi tak sering tidur disekolah lagi. Aku tidak membenci siwon aku berjanji akan bersikap baik jika Taemin pulang hari kemudian aku mendapatkan paket dari Amerika.

'gumawo… gumawo sudah pernah mencintai minho'

"oh… Umma minho". Ada CD di dalamnya. Aku langsung memutarnya di laptopku. Ternyata ini video Minho.

"annyeong yoona… bagaimana kabarmu? Aku baik baik saja sekarang, mungkin saat kau melihat ini aku sudah jauh lebih baik semoga kau juga begitu. Aku harap saat kau menonton ini, kau masih kekasih Nichkhun. Sebenarnya aku memang sedang sakit. Tahun lalu aku pergi ke amerika untuk terapi ginjal. Dulu ginjalku di cangkok karena tidak berfungsi dan infeksi dan sekarang ginjalku yang satu lagi terkena gagal ginjal. Semua keluargaku telah mencoba mendonorkan, tetapi tak ada yang cocok. Dokter itu bilang hidupku paling lama sebulan lagi karena ginjalku sudah sangat parah dan aku tidak ingin meninggal di amerika. Aku ingin meninggal di korea. Jadi aku menghabiskan waktu satu bulanku di korea. Aku menulis di buku ini apa yang aku lakukan di hari pertama aku tahu umurku yang pendek itu. Namun setelah hari ke 89, aku berhenti menulisnya. Aku pikir dokter bukan lah tuhan. Nyatanya hidupku masih lama. aku ingin membuang buku ini di sungai tempat kita menabrak pohon. Di sekitar situ ada sungai. Hmh….. hari ini hari terakhir aku melihat dunia sebagai manusia. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi melihat matahari terbit, dan terbenam. Dan sisanya aku ingin menghafal raut wajahmu dari foto ini . Agar aku tidak hanya melihat kegelapan, tetapi adalah wanita pertama yang kucintai. Gumawo sudah masuk ke hatiku. Yoona-ssi aku akan datang saat kau menikah dengan Nichkhun nanti. Aku akan ada di belakangmu saat kau berjalan di karpet merah nanti. aku juga akan membacakan ikrar disana. Saat kau rindukan aku, tidurlah di bawah pohon ek, aku akan datang di mimpimu. "

"ne, oppa kau sudah menepati janjimu untuk selalu berada di sampingku gumawo." Aku langsung mengambil ponselku

"yobseo?"

"nichkhun oppa, setelah tamat sekolah aku ingin cepat cepat menikah dengan mu"

"wae yaebo? Apakah kau tidak sabar"

"aniyo.. saranghae… aigo, aku lupa aku juga sudah membuat nama untuk anak kita"

"kenapa tiba tiba sekali?"

"aku ingin anak pertama laki laki dan namanya MINHO"

"mo?"

"MINHO"

Minho memang benar, saat aku rindu sama dia aku pergi ke bawah pohon ek dan tidur di sana. Dan aku memimpikan minho. Aku benar, ternyata pohon ini memang ada kenangan ku dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Minho. Choi Minho. Tapi itu hanya satu bulan setelah ia meninggal. Di hari ke 32, aku tidak memimpikan ia lagi. Aku jedi memimpikan siwon. Aish… dia lagi…pohon itu benar benar menjadi kenangan bagi ku.

Gumawo….. kau sudah datang dan merubah hidupku….


End file.
